The present invention relates to a coupling for the quick connection and release of a tool head relative to a tool holder in machine tools in which the tool head is provided with a shank and an annular contact collar which cooperate with a corresponding receiving bore and an annular counterface in the tool holder, with the tool holder and tool head being locked with the aid of clamping elements actuated by a clamping device so that the contact collar of the tool head lies firmly against an associated counterface in the tool holder.
Various structures have already been proposed to solve the problem of establishing a quick release connection between a tool head and a tool holder in a machine tool. In these structures, the tool head usually has a conical shank which fits into a corresponding receiving bore in the tool holder. After insertion of the conical shank into the receiving bore, the tool head is clamped in with the aid of a suitable clamping device so that it is radially clamped by the conical faces of the receiving bore and the shank and is axially supported at the annular contact collar of the tool holder. However, in the prior art couplings of this type, the use of conical coupling members is a drawback because they involve relatively high manufacturing costs without which the necessary precision and interchangeability of tool head and tool holder are not ensured.